The Morning After The Night Before
by OMDP92
Summary: Waking up after a drunken night with a colleague that you can't actually remember is awkward enough. Having that awkward moment witnessed by your loud-mouth senior field agent, before you can sweep it under the rug is ten times worse. GABBY.Rated T/M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :D**

**This little plot bunny has been nibbling at my mind for a while, so I decided to finally write it. Not sure if its just gonna be a few short chapters or a multi-chapter fic yet, it's up to you guys.**

**Please R+R ;)**

**x**

The first thing Abby Sciuto noticed when she awoke was that she was very much hungover, if the pounding head and mild sensation of nausea was anything to go by. She also noted that she was in an unfamiliar bed and there was something distinctly male wrapped around her. In a strong muscles and a hard dick pressed against her ass kinda way. She didn't wanna open her eyes, didn't wanna face the reality of knowing she had gone home with another loser who looked nowhere near as hot in the light of day. At least this time, she had gotten decent and plenty sex out of it, judging by the gentle throbbing between her thighs and the itch of dried semen on her body. She was quite content to fall asleep again in this man's arms, whoever he was, and ignore the world for a little while longer.

Tony DiNozzo sighed as he trudged up Gibbs' front path. It had been a while. In his early days at NCIS, Gibbs was forever ignoring his cell or turning it off on weekends, giving dispatch no chance but to call the green probie that had just transferred from Baltimore pd. Tony then had to track his wayward boss down, usually finding him working on his boat. It had been a good few years, but now Gibbs was yet again absent from proceedings. He stepped inside the house and called his boss' name. He received silence in response. He checked the basement and was surprised to find it empty. Then again, it was half past seven on a Sunday morning; he was probably in bed, like a normal person. He checked the rest of the first floor, and then headed up to the master bedroom. He never entertained for even a second the thought that Gibbs may not be alone. He froze in the doorway when he saw two distinctly people shaped lumps in the bed, when he had only expected one. He turned and was about to head downstairs, where he could shout up and pretend he'd only just arrived, when he heard a groggy mumble.

"What, DiNozzo?"

"Uh, we got a case, boss,"

Gibbs sat up.

Tony stared at him. He didn't think he'd ever seen his boss look anything but alert. Gibbs was blinking blearily at him. His hair was a mess, and Tony kept his eyes trained directly on Gibbs' face when he spotted the marks on Gibbs' well-muscled torso. His boss raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Double homicide. Quantico. One civilian, one midshipman."

The other person-shaped lump on the bed shifted and Gibbs started, as if he'd only just realised there was another person in bed with him.

"Tony?" came an even groggier voice, and an familiar inky black head stuck up out of the covers, brow furrowed.

"_Abby?_" he gasped, absolutely flabbergasted.

She yawned, "That's ma name. W-what am I doing in your apartment?"

"Uh, it's not _my_ apartment, Abs,"

Abby sat up violently, and grabbed the sheets to her chest, but not before Tony saw her slightly swollen breasts, covered in familiar marks. She looked around the room, turned and then shrieked when she saw Gibbs.

"GIBBS?"

He looked just as shocked to see her. It was only now he was registering the pounding in his head, and the throbbing pain between his legs. It had been a while since he'd had so much sex his dick hurt the morning after.

"Abs," he replied, somewhat wearily.

Abby lifted the covers and groaned as she realised they were both very much naked.

Then her mind caught up her.

She was covered in, well, _Gibbs_.

Tony was still stood near the door, shocked out of his mind.

Abby spotted Gibbs' t-shirt on the floor by the bed and yanked it on, clambering out of bed.

"Gonna use your shower," she muttered, unable to look him in the eye, and left the room. As soon as she did, Tony focused on Gibbs.

"You_ bastard_! What the _fuck_ did you do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ;) **

**Thankyou guys so much for the reviews and story alerts! It's definitely inspired me to write more.**

**This is the first time I've ever written Abby/Gibbs, and I wanted to try something different.**

**Sorry, Jessie Weatherly, it's Gabby. I've written plenty of Tabby in my time, most of it not posted on here. Tony is Abby's best friend in this story.**

**Thankyou: Foundgirl88, Gunnery Sergeant, Jessie Weatherly, Queen Rowan and STLFAN for reviewing, and the sixteen of you that added this to your story alerts.**

**Here's chapter two ;)**

**X**

"_You bastard! What the fuck did you do?"_

00000

Gibbs looked at his furious senior field agent, his eyebrows raised.

"Do I look like I know what happened, DiNozzo?"

"You _asshole_!" Tony spat, and then launched himself at his boss. He landed solidly on his chest and then proceeded to punch him repeatedly in the face. Gibbs made no effort to throw him off, as if he deserved the beating. When Tony realised this, he stopped and just stared at his boss.

"Gibbs?"

"You tell me, DiNozzo. What the _fuck _did I do?"

Tony just shook his head and climbed off of the bed.

"You and Abs have some stuff to discuss, NOW. The rest of us can handle the crime scene. I don't want to see you until you've sorted it out with our girl. You hurt her anymore than you already have done, and I'll kill ya, got that?"

Gibbs took in the menacing look on his agent's face. He swallowed, hard, and nodded, and Tony left the room. He had to respect his agent, he would have reacted similarly, if not worse. He sighed and threw his head back on his pillow.

_What the hell had he done?_

00000

Abby felt like crying as soon as she stepped in the bathroom. She didn't know what had happened. Well apart from the obvious; she'd had sex with Gibbs. She'd had _sex_ with Leroy Jethro _Gibbs_. And a lot of it. She stared at her reflection. She looked absolutely _ravished_. Her hair had returned to it's natural curly mess, except it looked like someone's hands had been run through it several million times. Her lips were swollen, her eyes a little glassy, and her cheeks were flushed, glowing. She was _covered_ in hickies. On her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her inner thighs. She turned and looked at her posterior in the mirror. More, between her shoulders, on her butt cheeks, the backs of her thighs. She looked like she'd been in an _orgy_. Not to mention the copious amounts of dried semen between her thighs, on her stomach and on her breasts. It was starting to itch. She stepped in the shower and almost started crying again as she watched _Gibbs_ run down the drain. She couldn't fathom how the hell this had happened. She couldn't even remember coming over to Gibbs' house, let alone drinking. Her mind was a haze. She finished washing her body, noting her skin was tender pretty much everywhere, and proceeding to wash her hair. She chuckled as she remembered the old Peggy Lee classic. As if she'd be able to send _Gibbs_ on his way. No doubt when she returned to his bedroom he would be dressed and apologetic, telling her there was no way it could happen again.

_But did she want it to happen again?_

00000

She was wrong. When she stepped back into the bedroom, wrapped in a towel, jet black hair plastered to her neck and shoulders, Gibbs was still sprawled in the bed, _sobbing_? He was still naked, the sheet perilously low on his hips, his right arm over his eyes. She found herself tightening the towel around her and clambering back into bed. She cringed at the feeling of the sheets underneath her. She'd _love_ to black light it. She curled up next to him and wrapped her arm round his chest. Gibbs uncovered his eyes and just looked at her, his eyes shining with tears.

"_God_, Abs, I'm _so_ sorry,"

"Why, Gibbs? Why are you sorry?"

"I took advantage of you, this shouldn't have happened,"

"You can remember what happened last night, Jet?"

The 'Jet" just rolled off her tongue. She couldn't explain where it came from, it just felt familiar and right.

He shook his head, a few tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Well then, why do you think you took advantage of me?"

"_Please_, Abs, as if you would willingly want this, I'm old enough to be your father!'

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs! One, for the record, you're ten years older than me, so if you were having sex at that age, I'm a little concerned. Two, why wouldn't I want this?"

"I'm old, Abs, and I've got baggage. You don't want that."

"Stop telling me what I do and don't want. You're not old, you're _older_. And you're gorgeous. Who hasn't got baggage? You're seriously sexy, Jet! It's about time you realised it!"

An adorable blush crept up his cheeks, and he gave her a slightly roguish grin, but then he sobered again.

"NO!" she yelled, and clambered on top of him, beating him over the head with a pillow.

It was a few seconds later that she realised she was only just about wearing a towel, and Gibbs was butt naked, the bed sheets now somewhere around his knees. She could feel his arousal pressing against her, and her eyes widened.

"_Again_? I'm impressed, gunny!"

He flushed furiously, but his hips jerked up at the use of his rank.

Abby's eyes sparkled. She looked absolutely stunning. She suddenly flattened herself against his chest and locked their lips together in a passionate kiss. He responded enthusiastically for a few seconds, but then he remembered Tony's words.

_I don't want to see you until you've sorted it out with our girl. You hurt her anymore than you already have done, and I'll kill ya, got that?_

"Abby, NO!" he managed to get out, and shoved her off him, jumping out of the bed, putting some distance between them. Abby could only smirk as he paced up and down the room, his dick bobbing obscenely. He was absolutely _gorgeous_. All caramel toned skin and hard muscles. And he was covered in hickies himself.

"Gibbs, what?"

"I promised Tony I wouldn't hurt you anymore than I already have done. I promised him we'd sort it out. And it'll be a hell of a lot more complicated if we do this again. We need to sort out what the hell happened!"

"Tony said what? You HAVEN'T hurt me at all, Gibbs! Well, only in the good way. I thought you knew by now Gibbs, I WANNA do this again!"

Gibbs stopped pacing and just looked at her. She stared at his face, as if seeing it for the first time. The skin around his right eye was darker, and there were traces of blood under his nose and bruising on the rest of his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK? Did HE do THAT to you, Jet? I'm gonna kill 'im! Why?"

"Why? Why do you think, Abs? I got drunk and fucked you, that's why!"

"And what if it's the other way round, Gibbs? What if _I_ got drunk and fucked_ you_? Huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**T/M ;)**

Gibbs just stared at her and she arched an elegant eyebrow. He shook his head and grabbed a pair of worn jeans off the floor, yanking them on. Abby giggled when he struggled to get the zipper up over his erection. She slipped out of the bed, the towel now useless, and crossed the room, bending over to pick up one of Gibbs' shirts. She didn't miss the way Gibbs' eyes never left her naked form. As soon as she was dressed, he left the room, Abby hurrying in his wake. There were no clues on the first floor, so he guessed what had happened had occurred in the basement. He pushed open the door and was immediately overcome with a rush of memories, and sat down on the top step with a thud. The fact that Abby joined him told him that she had started to remember things too. She coloured as she spotted her coat draped across the boat. She knew exactly why.

_9 ½ Weeks._

It had to be that movie, that night. She remembered watching it with Tony, and drinking a little.

And somehow, she had got from that, to performing a striptease, a la Kim Basinger, for _Gibbs?_!

Apparently so.

She glanced at the man beside her. He was giving her an appreciative look.

"Guess you remember the striptease too, huh?"

Gibbs' eyes widened, "Striptease?"

"Ohhhh. Well, I remember doing a striptease. What did you remember?"

Gibbs muttered something she couldn't quite make out.

"What?"

"Lapdance," he muttered, and flushed to the tips of his ears.

She chuckled, "Liked that, did ya?"

He gave her another one of his gorgeous roguish grins. She stood, and didn't miss the way he eyes darted straight up her shirt. She smirked, and then descended into the basement, surveying the mess.

Her clothes were _everywhere_. Like, _thrown_ all over the basement. There was an empty bottle of bourbon on the floor, and a half empty one on the worktop. There was a pack of cards spilled on the floor, and a _blindfold_?

She turned to look at Gibbs, utterly perplexed.

She grinned when she saw the heated look in his eyes, his arousal _still _distending the front of his pants. He was just _staring_ at her.

And then he powered across the basement in three steps and dragged her into arms, crushing his lips against hers. She melted against him, pressing them together as tightly as possible. His hands slid down her back and cupped her ass, pressing her against his erection. She ground her pelvis against his and he moaned into her mouth, and then pushed her back against the boat.

A memory flashed in her mind, pressed against the boat, trapped by him, her wrists in his tight grip above their heads.

She shoved the memory away and used her weight to spin them and this time trap Gibbs against the boat. He moaned into her mouth again, and kiss her with more vigour. She grinned against his lips, not quite able to be believe this was really happening, but then he slid his tongue inside her mouth and mapped the inside of her teeth, and she forgot all rational thought. His hands moved off her butt and up her shirt, skimming over her bare cheeks, up and her back and round to cup and palm her breasts. She shuddered and leant into his touch as he tugged her nipples into hard peaks, all the while exploring her neck with his mouth. No wonder she was covered in hickies. She moved her own hands from his silvered hair, down his muscular back and down the back of his jeans, to cup his firm cheeks. He responded by grinding his arousal against her and moaning again. She chuckled and then was silenced as he sealed their lips together again. She reached further into his jeans and cupped his balls from behind. He jumped and she couldn't help but laugh. He glared at her, but then unzipped his jeans and shoved them down to mid thigh, his erection springing free. She beamed at it, and then dragged him back to her by the neck, kissing him hard. Before she knew what had happened, he had lifted her higher on the spine of the boat, and entered her in one thrust. She screamed.

"Abby?" called a voice from somewhere else in the house.

_Tony._

She didn't think Gibbs had even registered, he was apparently attempting to actually touch her tonsils with his tongue, whilst erratically thrusting into her.

"Oh, _fuck_," she muttered, but it was too late.

Tony was stood at the top of the stairs, in utter shock. She tried to get Gibbs to stop, but he sent her crashing over the edge, with no warning, the contractions of her body causing him to release with an animalistic roar. When she finally came down from her high, she found herself plastered against the boat, shirt hanging off her shoulders, Gibbs just collapsed on her. Her eyes sought Tony's, and she winced at the look of horror in them. Gibbs raised his head and attempted to kiss her again, but she stopped him. His brow furrowed, and she nodded her head in Tony's direction. He turned and visibly paled when he saw Tony. He peeled himself off of Abby, who hurriedly buttoned her shirt, whilst he yanked up his pants and did them up. He looked almost wary of Tony, who by now was glaring furiously at Gibbs.

"What the FUCK, Gibbs?"


	4. Chapter 4

**N'AAAWWWWWWW YOU GUYS!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews :D**

**Rhy-tee-oh, I'm gonna explain why Tony is so angry. Abby is his best friend, and kinda like his little sister, so of course, he only wants what's best for her, and doesn't really want her being taken advantage of. As far as Gibbs goes, Tony hero worships him a little bit. He's put him up on a pedestal, and he's fallen off. Gibbs doesn't **_**do**_** things like this. Plus he knows that Abby also hero worships Gibbs and is worried she is infatuated with him and will only get her heart broken. He's now so furious, cos he expected Gibbs to end whatever it was with Abby, let her down gently, and then he himself would pick up the pieces. Now he just feels like Gibbs has taken advantage of her again.**

**AND ON WITH THE STORY!**

Abby flinched a little at the expression on Tony's face.

"Tony, _chill_," she murmured.

"NO, ABBY! I WILL NOT CHILL!" he yelled. He looked absolutely furious.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said, calmly. Tony just glared at him, but then Gibbs made as if to go upstairs.

"Oh _no_ you don't, Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Abby snapped, one eyebrow arched, "You got sumin' to say, you say it, _now_,"

He turned to her, a little surprised, but nodded. He looked up at Tony.

"DiNozzo, we haven't quite pieced together what happened last night, but I know, well, I'm pretty sure I know, we both wanted it to happen. We've just got some things to sort out, but Abby's a big girl, she can take care of herself!'

"You're PRETTY SURE you know? GIBBS? If I said that to you, you'd knock my lights out!"

"Tony, everything's a mess. Can't you just give Abs and I time to sort it?"

Tony huffed," Fine, Gibbs. I only came back cos I felt bad about leaving Abs to deal with you shutting her out by herself. Now I see I have nothing to worry about,"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Just go, DiNozzo, alright? Abs'll call you later,"

Tony looked at Abby, hesitant to leave. She nodded. He chuckled and then left the house.

Gibbs turned back to Abby and grinned when he saw her still practically lying on the boat, but then he sobered and leant back on his sawhorse, head resting on his hands.

"Abs," he mumbled.

"Yeah, Jet?"

"You really wanna be with an old guy like me?"

"GIBBS! I love you, for god's sake!" she cried, and then froze as she processed what she had said.

"You what?" he muttered softly, absolutely gobsmacked.

She couldn't help but grin at the expression on his face.

"You heard me, mister. It's your eyesight that's going, not your hearing,"

He scowled at her, and then sobered again, "I'm only gonna hurt you, Abs, only gonna break your heart,"

"My heart ain't broken that easy, no sirree, and what's got you so convinced you're gonna hurt me?"

"'s what I do, Abs,"

She crossed the room and dumped herself on his lap, not missing the slight dilation of his pupils and his increased heartbeat.

"Gibbs, shut _up_! I _know_ you! We've known each other for thirteen years, and I'm still here! I know you can be a bastard, I know you're gonna shut me out, but I've seen you at your worst, and I didn't run. I'm not going anywhere, I _love_ you. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried!"

She was a little shocked to see the vulnerability in his eyes. He leant forward and pressed a very sweet kiss against her lips. She grinned at him.

"You got any thing to say to me, Jet?"

"C'mon, Abs, you know I love you. I've _always_ loved you!"

She beamed and wrinkled her nose in a very cute way and then crushed her lips against his.

00000

The following day, Abby was busy dancing to footloose in her lab, when Tony walked in. He frowned at the music and her erratic dancing.

"Abs?"

She squealed and threw herself in his arms and he stumbled when he caught her.

"Abs?"

"He loves me, Tee, HE LOVES ME!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I've been on holiday. Thankyou so much for the reviews **

**UM, HELLO MICHAEL WEATHERLY FANS!**

**If you have not watched, Charlie Valentine, go and watch it, NOW!**

**It's on ****.com/watch-356443-Charlie-Valentine**

**He is truly amazing! I don't think he gets the recognition he deserves. It's quite a dark film, but it's absolutely captivating. Megavideo is the best link to watch it on, enjoy!**

**p.s also check out meet wally sparks, cabin by the lake, and her minor thing. Yes; I may be working my way through his filmography. He's also in a season four episode of ally mcbeal. And he sings in the movie meet wally sparks. Its kinda old and he has a dodgy beard, but his voice sounds gorgeous.**

Gibbs had been working on the boat for precisely ten minutes that evening when his second in command appeared at the top of the stairs. Tony made his way down, and then stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at him.

"So you love her, huh?"

He looked up at his agent and had to grin at the haughty expression on his face. He was glad Abs had a protector.

"Yeah, DiNozzo, I do. Always have, always will,"

Tony's expression lifted slightly, "Well, urm, good. Don't think I'm not pissed at you still, 'cos I am, but, ur, I guess it helps that you love her, but god help you Gibbs, you hurt her, well, I already told you what will happen. I wouldn't chance it if I were you,"

"C'mon DiNozzo, what makes you think Abs won't finish me off?" he replied, laughing.

"Think what you like Gibbs, sure, she can be menacing, but she's a lot more sensitive then she let's on. I think she'd fall apart actually. And I'd have to put the pieces back together."

Gibbs sighed.

"Tony, you think I don't know what a bastard I am? i know I usually screw it up, but it's like Abs said, she's known me for years. She's seen me at my best, and my worst. And she's still here. She won't _let me _screw up. But I promise you, if I do hurt her, you have my full permission to beat the crap out of me,"

"I don't need your _permission_, Gibbs, it's a done deal. Can't have one without the other. You hurt her, I'll hurt you, comprende?"

"Oh, enough with the threats, Tee!" sighed a bored voice from the top of the basement steps, "Quit the drama, this is between me and Gibbs,"

Tony rolled his eyes and then grinned at her. She grinned back at him and then crossed the room to Gibbs, sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Tony cleared his throat uncomfortably when it dragged on too long. Abby pulled back and gave her lover a lavicious grin.

"Hey, Lero-,"

She was cut off as he covered her mouth with his hand.

"_Abby_, Jet, I can handle. Leroy, no. Only my father gets to call me that, and you're making DiNozzo uncomfortable," he said, smirking, gently removing her roaming hand from his ass. She rolled her eyes.

"Can we do anything for you, Tony-boy?"

"Uh, nah, babe, just came to talk to Gibbs. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Babe?" Gibbs growled, looking furious.

"Chill Gibbsy, he calls me that all the time. There is nothing between us except friendship, and you need to stop being so possessive and jealous, I'm not a cheater, and neither is Tones, alright?"

Gibbs nodded, looking lightly abashed, like a little boy. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Well, I know when I'm not welcome, I'll leave you two to it. Laters,"

"AWWW! We love you, Tony!" Abby cried.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and tugged her back to his side as DiNozzo waved and left the house.

"What am I gonna do with you, Abs?"

"How about you just do me?" she smirked, and winked.

He chuckled and then picked her up, sealing their mouths together. He was glad he had stumbled up the stairs to bed whilst drunk, so he didn't need to have his eyes open. He managed to navigate them up the stairs and through the doorway, all the while striving to kiss Abby deeper. He supported her butt, and her hands were free to roam over his body. When her hands slipped between them to cup his burgeoning hardness, he nearly dropped her, and she broke the kiss, bursting into a fit of giggles. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed as she continued to laugh, before slanting his mouth over hers and forcing his tongue inside, effectively silencing her.

00000 

McGee sighed as he trudged up the path to Gibbs' house. Jenny needed them in the office, and no one appeared to be answering their phones. Kate's had gone straight to voicemail, but then he had remembered she was usually in the gym at this time and he left a message. Ducky hadn't answered, but he was most likely getting his mother sorted for the night. Tony was no doubt out with some girl, and Gibbs and Abby had been unresponsive, so it was left to him to make the house calls.

Gibbs' front door was unlocked, as per usual. He stepped into the house and froze as he saw Gibbs in the hall way, locked in a heady embrace with a woman, who he had in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist. a woman with flowing black hair and wearing a red tartan skirt, black lace blouse, black fishnets and combat boots.

"Abby?" he cried, absolutely flabbergasted.

This time Gibbs really _did _drop Abby, but managed to catch her just before she hit the ground, but it resulted in him losing his balance too, and she landed on his legs, both of them groaning as they hit the floor.

"Owwww," Abby moaned against his chest, "That was smooth, Jet,"

Apparently she had not heard their interruption. Gibbs just turned his head and locked his gaze on McGee. Abby noticed his focus was not on her, and she followed his line of sight, gasping when she saw who it was.

'Timmy!" she cried, and managed to untangle herself from her lover and rushed up to him. He took a step back.

"Oh, Tim, don't be like that,"

"Abby, don't, just don't. Alright?" he snapped, bitterly.

"Timmy, please," she murmured, tears shining in her eyes.

Gibbs got up from the floor and moved to stand behind her, his arms folded across his chest. McGee's eyes were unnaturally wet.

"Abby, I know we broke up, I know it's never gonna happen again, but give me a chance to fucking get over you, before you start banging my boss, yeah?"

"MCGEE!" Gibbs yelled, "You wanna be angry, that's fine, but you DO NOT get to talk to Abs' like that!"

McGee ignored him, staring at Abby with hurt eyes.

"Gibbs, Abby. GIBBS! WHY GIBBS?"

"I love him, Timmy, I always have, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't tell anyone. I never dreamed he'd feel the same way, I was expecting to just stop loving him, but it turns out he feels the same way,"

"Don't bother trying to explain, Abby. There's no point. There's no way to repair this."

"W-what?"

"You'll have my resignation on your desk first thing, Gibbs," he spat out, and then turned on his heel, leaving Abby and Gibbs stunned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its been so longg you guys, school, yknw.**

**Ok, just to be clear, it's a little AU, cos its set in early season six, but Kate never died and Ziva never came over, Gibbs shot Ari in bete noire.**

**thanks for the reviews, chums x**

Abby burst out of the door straight after him.

"NO! MCGEE! WAIT! MCGEE! TIMMY! PLEASE!"

He had ignored her, carried on storming down the path, but when he heard the desperation in the word please, he stopped, and Abby slammed into his back as she finally caught up with him. He just managed to stop himself falling over, and kept Abby on her feet. He turned to look at her, and felt horrible when he saw the tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Timmy, I am so, _so_, sorry you had to see that. We've been together like, two days, we were gonna tell you, I promise. I've been in love with him since I met him, I never expected anything to happen with him, and then you came along."

"So you just settled?" McGee asked, bitterly.

"NO! I met you, and I instantly liked you. Who wouldn't? We had so much stuff in common and you seemed to really like me, I thought we could make it work, and just maybe I might get over Gibbs in the process. But that didn't happen, and then you started making hints about something serious, and I couldn't do that to you Timmy, I couldn't. But then I couldn't bring myself to tell you I was in love with Jethro, couldn't risk anyone finding out, didn't wanna see you crushed even more, and I'm so sorry. Please don't leave NCIS Timmy, _pleeeaseee_,"

He couldn't help but feel a pang at her calling him 'Jethro', but the look on her face, he couldn't deny her. It's not as if he really wanted to leave anyway.

"I'm not going anywhere, Abs,"

She squealed and threw her arms around him, and he hugged her back tightly, smiling into her hair. He looked up to see Gibbs standing about two feet away from them, slight concern on his face. When Abby pulled away, she moved to Gibbs' side, and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourself for a bit, if you could McGee. We just wanna work some stuff out for ourselves before we tell the rest of the team," Gibbs said, slightly apprehensive.

"Uh, yeah, fine. Does anyone else know?"

"Tony, he walked in on us," Abby replied, chuckling.

McGee shook his head as if trying to clear an image from it.

"Ok, I'll, uh, see you at work tomorrow, let you get back to, uh, yeah, bye,"

he stuttered, blushing slightly.

"Bye, Timmy!"

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow, McGee,"

00000

The following morning, Abby was cleaning her lab. The team had been called out to a fatal stabbing of a marine outside a nightclub downtown, a fellow marine just about making it out alive, but ended up hospitalised. She'd literally just finished up when Tony and McGee swept in with boxes of evidence and dumped them on the floor.

"_That _was pristine,"

"Would like us to put 'em on the floor?" McGee enquired, one eyebrow arched.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, that's what it's for. Swabbing the deck, clearing the runway, ready for take off. Garbage out, garbage in, tidy on the outside, tidy on the inside."

"Feng shui – the grey matter," Tony offered.

Abby grinned, "And now to make sense of the chaos,"

She rifled through the box, "Cigarettes buts, food wrapper, what is that? Cheese?"

McGee nodded," Recovered from the alleyway where the stabbing took place."

"The other one's personal effect, what the corporal's had on 'em. Might wanna start with LaCombe. Least he's still alive," Tony added.

"There's blood on his ring, it's bent," she observed.

"From impact, got a few punches in, might get his DNA,"

Tony suddenly reached across and grabbed the evidence bag with the ring in it.

"Might give us more than that," he said, a massive grin on his face, "Stillwater High School?"

Abby and McGee gave him blank looks.

"That supposed to mean something to us?"

"STILLwater high school?" Tony asked, thrown that they did not pick up on it.

"In all the time the two of you spend looking at computer screens, you never once looked in the man's file? C'mon!"

They still looked perplexed.

"Who's file?" Abby asked.

"Stillwater is a small town in Pennsylvania, coal country. Primarily known for the mine, but only slightly less known as the birthplace of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. This guy is from Gibbs' hometown," he finished, grinning.

Abby and McGee just beamed back at him, now understanding.

00000

Gibbs cursed under his breath as he started the engine, Kate beside him and McGee in the back.

Of ALL the places in the world this guy came from, he _had_ to come from Stillwater. The first time he was going home in nearly thirty years, and he had to take his team with him. At least Abby had a truckload of evidence to keep her in DC, he didn't want her meeting his father yet. Jackson would know as soon as he saw them together, and he wasn't ready for that. And Tony would no doubt be totally insufferable, the reason he'd made him stay behind and work. But he knew this wouldn't stick. Abby and Tony would hightail it out of DC at first opportunity and be in Stillwater before he could utter the word NO. If Abby did turn up, no doubt their relationship would be thrust into the open. He couldn't _wait_ to see Kate's reaction. He sighed to himself. It was going to be bizarre going home after all this time, not to mention painful. He was a private person. He didn't want to deal with this with his team there to witness it. Kate and McGee were buzzing with excitement.

00000

Sure enough, Kate managed to run into his dad not an hour after their arrival in Stillwater. After a prickly greeting from Ed Gantry, and interviewing LaCombe's aunt, McGee and himself had followed Kate down the street to see if she had had any luck getting hold of Tony, to find her talking to his dad. The expressions on their faces when they found out who Jackson was almost made him burst out laughing himself, and he started to think maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he had expected it to be.

But then his dad stuck his nose into the case, and things started to go downhill. They hadn't exactly had a warm welcome in the town. Winslow had been the same old bastard as he ever was, and his dad was making it difficult to carry out his investigation in his usual manner. The fact their car exploded made Jackson see sense. They were all staring at the smouldering wreck, when the sound of a car approaching reached his ears. He inwardly groaned as he saw a NCIS issue Dodge Charger pull in behind the burnt out car. They managed to get through basic introductions without incident. Tony was apparently on his best behaviour. Or just a little bit pissy, seeing as Abby had played punch buggy the whole journey down.

And then his dad had thrown him for the count when he'd shown him the car. She was absolutely _gorgeous_, and for a few minutes, he forgot all his worries as he drove around town like a maniac.

Later on, after dealing with Winslow, he went for another drive, and when he returned, he walked into his dad's shop, to find his team sat around the table, eating dinner, the head of the table left open for him.

"Leroy!" his dad cried, "Wasn't expecting you back so early, your dinner's in the microwave,"

He moved to get it, but Gibbs stopped him, "Don't worry dad, I got it,"

Minutes later, he took his seat at the table, Abs on his left, and Kate on the right. Abby squeezed his thigh, close to his groin and sent him a heated look. He jumped slightly and winked at her. McGee coughed violently, and when Gibbs glanced over, his face was bright red. No doubt he had witnessed their exchange. He looked at Abby again and smirked.

00000

He had been a bed about an hour, tossing and turning, his mind on the case, when his bedroom door creaked open. He rolled over and grinned at Abby. She was wearing one of his t-shirts, her hair all over the place. She looked stunning. She tried to get into bed with him, but he stopped her.

"I've got a better idea," he murmured, and smirked at her. He got out of bed, not missing the way Abby's eyes travelled up and down his naked form, and pulled on a pair of sweats. He then grabbed her hand, and they crept out of his room and down the stairs. He managed to get them out the back door without incident, and then he hitched her up onto his back and carried her across the field to the garage. She was absolutely perplexed. He set her on the floor whilst he undid the latch on the heavy door, and pushed it open. Abby beamed as she spotted his gorgeous car, but then she arched an eyebrow at his sheepish expression. He shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Comprehension dawned on her.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs! You wanna have sex in your car!"

He gave her an adorable, roguish grin, "Don't you?"

"We're not talking about me, mister,"

"Abs, I've wanted to have sex in this car since I was sixteen. And I wanna have sex with you, _now_. Made sense to kill two birds with one stone.

"Oh, Leee-rooooy," she drawled, exaggerating her Louisiana drawl, "The romance,"

She sounded pissed off, but then she winked, pulled his shirt over her head and clambered in the passenger side. He froze for a second, unable to believe that this was actually happening, and then he shucked his sweats and climbed in the driver's side. He shut the door and smirked at the sight of Abby sprawled in her seat, all creamy white skin on black leather.

"What'cha doing all the way over there, Abs?"

She laughed, a beautiful, throaty sound that made him grin.

"Leee-roy, you may be fulfilling you own sixteen year old self's fantasy, but you know how awkward car sex is, right?"

"Well yeah, Abs, I have had car sex before. Just not in _this_ car."

She grinned and then clambered over the centre console onto his lap.

"This work out better for you?"

"Much," he replied, smirked, and then sealed his lips against hers.

She let out a squeak as he reclined the seat, and they fell back.

00000

Jackson Gibbs was fast asleep when the small buzzer sounded in his nightstand that alerted him someone was in his garage. He groaned and got out of bed, pulling his overcoat on over his pajamas. He'd take young Tony with him and see what was going on. He knew never to wake Leroy once he was asleep.

Five minutes later, they made their way down the track to the garage, Tony alert in sweatpants, his gun drawn. When they approached it, they observed that the door was open, the light on. Tony pushed it open the whole way, and they surveyed it. The garage was empty. Save for the car.

And then Tony looked at the car properly. The windows were steamed up. There was a bang as a hand was slammed against the windscreen from the inside, breaking up the condensation and leaving a clear handprint.

"Damn kids, Leroy's gonna be pissed they did it in his car," Jackson muttered, moving towards the passenger side door.

"Uh, Jackson, I don't think that's-"

But it was too late. Jackson yanked on the handle and the door swung open. The black haired woman shrieked as the surface she had been leaning on disappeared, and both she and her lover tumbled to the garage floor. She vaguely registered that Jethro was still inside her as she looked up and spotted the person she had been dreading the most.

"Uh, hey, Jackson,"

At the sound of her voice, Gibbs stopped kissing her neck and lifted his head. Colour rushed into his cheeks as he saw Tony, and then the other person in the room.

"DAD!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys :) **

**Sorry its been a while, just popped over to NYC for a bit, but im back now, and raring to go.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and im kinda making this up as I go along, so any ideas would be fab, thanks :) x**

Tony was quick down to breakfast the next morning, walking into the kitchen to find Jackson frying bacon and Gibbs drinking coffee whilst perusing the paper at the table. He sniggered as his boss yawned, he'd probably not got much sleep last night either. Jackson arched his eyebrow and gave him a wary glance, before nearly dropping the frying pan as Abby bounced into the kitchen. All she wore was a baby pink fitted tee and pink knickers, the back of which were both emblazoned with the word 'ABBSTER' in black college football print. Her long inky hair was loose and natural, the rarely-seen curls all over the place. Tony smirked as he took them in.

"Been a long time since I've seen you in those, Abby-girl. I'm impressed though, you can still fit into them!"

Gibbs choked on his coffee and glanced up to glare at Tony, only for his gaze to fall on his girl. His jaw dropped as his eyes landed on her 'pyjamas', that she had most certainly not been wearing when he had left the bedroom. Abby glared at Tony and smacked him in the arm.

"I'll have you know, I've been exactly the same size since college, mister!"

"I have noticed Abs, I've seen your body enough lately!"

Gibbs shook his head, and then snapped at Tony, "DiNozzo, when have you EVER seen this outfit?"

Tony took a huge bite out of the bacon sandwich Jackson passed him, chewed and swallowed before speaking, "College," and then his eyes went huge and he shot Abby an apologetic glance. It was all gonna come out now.

Gibbs' eyebrows shot up and he looked at Abby's shirt again. Sure enough, the words OHIO STATE BUCKEYES were printed across her chest, the logo on her stomach.

He stood and glared at them, "Why didn't I know about this?"

They both looked at him, silent.

He sat down and slammed his fist on the table.

"Explain, NOW!"

Abby and Tony sighed and sat down at the table, Abby taking her lover's hand in hers. Jackson made himself scarce.

"Tony and I lived together in college, Lee,"

The aforementioned choked on his drink, "Don't say it like that, Abs! What she means, boss, is that we lived in the same house, as in, there were sixteen of us, not just me and Abs,"

Gibbs just nodded and then turned to his girl, "I was under the impression you went to college in New Orleans, Abby,"

"Went to school in New Orleans. I did my degree at Ohio State, and before you ask why, I won a scholarship there, and Tony and I lived in the same house for three years,"

"And then you didn't see each other again until Tony joined NCIS?"

Tony and Abby shot each other a glance.

"Urm, not exactly, boss."

"What do you mean by 'not exactly?'"

"He means we lived together for five years, that's what he means. Tony went to Police Academy in Ohio, and I stayed with him and did my masters. Tony then got stationed at Peoria, so I moved with him and applied for a job in a lab there as a junior chemist. We lived in a flat above a Chinese restaurant, it was awesome!"

"And how many of you were living in this flat?"

"Oh, just me and Tee," she replied, beaming, "But then he busted that massive drugs case at the pd. Needless to say, he wasn't popular, the rookie solving their major case, and the family of the drug lord that got put away weren't too happy with him, so he put in for a transfer, and got to moved to philly, so I quit my job and went with him. I got a job in one of their major labs."

"And you were still just friends?" Gibbs asked. He didn't look happy.

'Urm, no. Stuff had been changing between us for a while, and when we moved to Philly, it just… happened, I guess. And we were happy for a year, but then we just started fighting all the time, and when Tones got a promotion, which involved a transfer to Baltimore, I decided to stay in Philly. Our relationship was rocky, and I loved my job there. We moved three times in eight years, and I was quite happy settled where I was," Abby finished.

"But we still saw each other all the time, we were only two hours apart down the I-95, we saw each other whenever I had free time. I'd just hop in my 'stang and drive up there, and our relationship was better, not living together, but eventually, our weeks both got busier as we climbed our career ladders, and we barely saw each other, and then Abs met someone else," Tony said.

"I lived with Kev in Philly for about a year, but then I got scouted by NCIS. Morrow invited me to the Navy Yard, and I absolutely loved it. So I quit my job, Kev wished to stay in Philly, so we split. Once I moved to DC, Tony and I kept contact by phone, both having such busy work schedules, we barely saw each other, even though he was only an hour away. Until you brought him into my lab," Abby revealed, grinning, "So he moved in with me, till he could find his own place, which took him close to two years. We were back together again, but the same signs were there, we were starting to fall apart again. Neither of us wanted to lose our jobs or our friendship over it, so we split up. Tony got his own place, and we stayed friends."

"Friends that still slept together," McGee added, as he sat down at the table.

Gibbs choked on his coffee again and looked at McGee, waiting for him to elaborate.

"After Abby and I broke up, I went to see her, get her to take me back. Instead, I found her and Tony fast asleep in her bed. Abby told me everything about their past, and admitted that they still slept with each other whenever they need comfort," McGee explained, and Gibbs glared at Tony, who picked up the story.

"Fine, yes, we still slept with each other, till just after the Ari fiasco,"

"Why did you stop?" Gibbs asked, seething.

"She called me Jethro. That was it for me. I was happy to be there for her, of course, she's my best friend, but I wasn't going to pretend to be someone else. She didn't even realise that she done it, but I stopped, erm, what we were doing, and we sat down to talk. She told me she was in love with you, and that's when I realised it had to stop, there was no way it could go on, it was just gonna hurt both of us in the end, so we went cold turkey, for the first time in fourteen years, and it was hard, but I knew how she felt about you, boss, and my own feelings for her started to change, morphed. I felt like her big brother, not her lover, wanted to protect her against the world, I'd do anything for Abs. Which is why I got so angry with you. I knew how much she is in love with you, and I thought you'd just got wasted and taken advantage of her. I know now how much you love her, and I'm happy for you guys, I really am. Abby and I haven't been together in three years, and truth be told, I've fallen for someone else, you have nothing to worry about."

Gibbs just sat there, silent. Abby stood, and pulled him up with her, leading him out of the room and up the stairs to her room, leaving Tony and McGee in the kitchen.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "How long have you known?"

"What, about you and Abby? Or Gibbs and Abby?"

"Both."

"Urm, four, nearly five years ago for you and Abby. I was angry, but she told me everything, and I just couldn't hate you for it. I wanted a relationship with her, but it's not like you guys were in a relationship, so I let it go. And I kept it to myself for Abby's sake. As for Abby and Gibbs, I found out a couple of days ago. Walked in on them in a, um, compromising position, to say the least, and I was upset, angry, hell, I resigned, but Abs talked me out of it, told me all about how they were in love, and she'd loved him for a long time. And I could see it, Tony, he does love her, so much, and I want both of them to be happy."

Tony nodded and clapped him on the back, "You're a good friend, Tim,

00000

Upstairs, Abby sat on the bed as Gibbs paced the room, waiting for him to speak.

"How could you not tell me about this, Abs?"

"Um, well, before we got together, obviously, we feared for both of our jobs, so, we couldn't say anything,"

"And after we got together?"

"I couldn't bring myself to do it, Lee. I knew it would hurt you, and I seemed to make you happy, and I don't wanna be the one to make you sad again, especially when there's nothing between Tony and I anymore,"

Gibbs just looked at her, and then asked, quietly, "Were you in love with him?"

She looked back, searching his eyes, but they were expressionless, "I think at one point, maybe I was. I dunno, we were so young. I love him still, yeah, I always will, he'll always be a part of me, but, I haven't been IN love with him for about nine or ten years, it's you, you're IT for me. Even when I was in love with him, those feelings can't even compare to what I feel for you. And I know Ducky said that it is pathologically impossible to die from a broken heart, but I believe in that, and I know that if you left me, I wouldn't be able to go on. You're my soul mate, I don't even want to try and live without you," she burst out, and a sob caught in her throat as she finished speaking. He looked up, alarmed, as he heard the anguished noise, and froze when he saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, _Abby_," he cried, and swept her into his arms, holding her tight.

"I'm not going to leave you, _ever_," he whispered, fiercely, "It's gonna take a while for me to get used to this, but never doubt that I love you, more than life itself. I'm just a jealous old bastard, and I don't deserve you,"

Abby just looked at him, tears shining in her eyes and then she kissed him with such force that he nearly lost his balance. His eyes went wide as her tongue plundered his mouth, and he opened his lips, allowing her access as he cupped her tight butt in his hands. He suddenly felt himself falling backwards as she shoved him onto the bed, and then climbed on top of him. She went to seal their lips together again, but stopped and just looked at him, drinking in his baby blues, and then laughed as she felt him pressing against her stomach, her raven curls all over the place.

"_What_, Abs? I'm am a man, and you _are_ wearing practically nuthin'!"

She chuckled and then ground herself against him, eliciting a loud groan from her lover.

"You like that, huh, Lee-roy?" she drawled.

He responded by simply yanking her tight baby tee over her head, and grinned as her breasts were revealed to him. They were amazing, not too big, not too small, perfectly round and rosy tipped. She winked at him and then moaned as he took one taut nipple into his mouth and laved it before sucking it between his teeth. She moaned loudly, and he gave the door a weary glance. The only person who didn't know was Kate, and she was bound to find out soon anyway, so he turned his attention to Abby's other breast, receiving a similar reaction. He loved how responsive she was. He shivered as her slim fingers brushed a covered nipple as he hand made it's way down his chest. She tugged both his shirts out of his slacks and then over his head, grinning at his exposed body. His muscles were just impressive as those of a man twenty years younger, and his skin was uniformly tanned. She shrieked as he ripped the tiny knickers off her lithe body.

"JETHRO! I've had them since college!"

"I'm well aware of that, Abs, and no doubt too many men, including DiNozzo, have had the pleasure of peeling them off you, I wanted to be the last."

"Jeez, you really are a jealous old bastard!"

He growled and tugged her back towards him, and she moaned as the rough denim of his jeans made contact with her intimate flesh. She reached between them and cupped him and he bucked against her, as she unzipped them and shoved them down his legs. She used her feet to push them further down, and he kicked them off himself. Now that the jeans were off, he could feel her heat through the thin cotton of his boxes, and he smiled as she crawled down his body until her face was level with his dick. She caught the waistband of his boxers between his teeth and dragged them down his legs, and he had to fight to stop himself from coming after seeing the lusty look in her eyes. She crawled back up his legs and nuzzled his cock, and he knew if she took him in her mouth right now, it would be over, he needed her too much. He pulled her back up his body and then flipped them over, settling in between her legs, grinding his dick against her as he mouthed her neck.

The bedroom door banged open.

"Abby, quick, I need some mascara before Tony gets up her- JESUS CHRIST!"

Gibbs and Abby froze and both turned to look at a mortified Kate in the doorway. Abby acted quickly and yanked the sheets on top of them, trying to ignore Jethro pressed against her thigh. Kate's shout had drawn the other's attention, and footsteps thundered up the stairs and suddenly stopped as Tony and McGee drew to a halt behind Kate, comprehending why she had shouted.

"I just saw my boss naked, I just saw my boss naked, I just saw my boss naked," Kate repeated like a mantra, her face bright red.

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs snapped. Tony got the picture quickly and dragged Kate out of the room, shutting the door firmly. Gibbs grinned and threw the blankets off them.

"Now, where were we?"

"_You_ were about to put on a condom,"

Gibbs groaned, "Where are they?"

"In my bag in the bathroom,"

"ABS! Can't we just risk it?"

"No, Lee, we can't. I'm probably already pregnant, because our first night together is still a blur, but I never found any condoms afterwards, and I'm not gonna make that risk any bigger!"

Gibbs sighed and got off the bed and slipped on his boxers, Abby smirking at the degree to which they were distended. He yanked open the door and glared at Tony, Kate and McGee, who were sat on the floor in shocked silence. Tony just burst out laughing at his obvious state of arousal, and he snapped at them to scram, before ducking into the bathroom and grabbing three condoms from Abby's skull-covered wash-bag and ripped one open with his teeth, yanking down his boxers and rolling it on. He pulled his boxers back up and left the wrapper by the sink as he crossed the hallway back into Abby's room, not even noticing that they were still sat on the floor. As soon as he shut the door behind him, he dropped his shorts to the floor. Abby was stood next to the bed, waiting for him. She threw herself at him and he caught her in his arms, before turning and slamming her against the door, eliciting a low moan from her. He ravaged her neck before lining himself up and sliding home. She groaned loudly as he hit the sweet spot first time, pulled almost all the way out, and then thrust back in again, the door rattling in it's frame. She was so _tight_, and the way her nails were digging into his back, he knew neither of them were going to last long.

He groaned out her name, "_God_, Abs, I love you _so_ much,"

"I love you too, love you, love you, love you, FUCK!" she screamed as he sent her flying over the edge, and he followed her, the contractions of her body taking him higher, and he swore loudly as he found his release. They collapsed to the floor, panting heavily.

"You guys ok in there?" Tony's amused voice sailed through the door.

"Fuck OFF, DINOZZO!" Abby yelled, before happily snuggling on Gibbs chest.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Sunday morning. It had taken Abby a whole day to make the connection and corner Tony. He was alarmed as she dragged him outside and through the fields behind Jackson's garage.

"WHAT, Abby?"

"Yesterday Tony, you said you're in love with someone. WHO?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Jeez, Abs, you made me think there was something seriously wrong!"

"There is if you're in love with someone and you haven't told them! Life is too short!"

"I know, Abby. I will tell her. I've got a feeling Gibbs will be more open to it now anyway,"

"Why would Gibbs care-," she gasped, "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH KATE?"

"SHH! I don't think she heard that Abs, could you perhaps shout it a little louder?"

"Well, are you?"

"I dunno, Abs. I think so. I mean, what really is love? I've never felt this way about anyone else, even you. No offence,"

"None taken. You do realise Kate is in love with you, yeah?"

Tony choked, "Since when?"

"I dunno, a long time. She doesn't know I know, I just worked it out. You gotta tell her, ok?"

"What, now?"

"YES, now! Why wait?"

"You're right, Abs, of course you are!"

He set off towards the house at a sprint, and Abby could only beam after him. She'd known of Kate's feelings towards him for a long time, but she'd never dreamed he returned them.

00000

Kate was sat at the kitchen table, working through the case file when Tony burst through the door. She looked up in alarm.

"Kate! I need to talk to you!"

"Um, well, talk?"

"No, not here. Walk with me?"

She nodded, perplexed as to why he was nervous and walked alongside him out of the store and down the street. He shoved his hands in his pocket as he led her down a side-street to a little green area with a pond. He stopped and turned to look at her, biting his lip. He looked like a little boy.

"Tony, what's wrong?"

"Nuthin' wrong, Katie, just gotta tell you something,"

"Tony?" she asked again, completely non-plussed.

"Um, Abby and Gibbs, they made me think about some things,"

"Yeah?"

She could feel hope ballooning inside her.

"Urm, you probably didn't know this, but Abby and I used to date,"

Her heart sank, "For how long?"

"Um, on and off for fourteen years,"

She gaped at him.

"Yeah, I'll explain that part later, but, see Gibbs found out, and obviously he wasn't very happy about it, and he was worried that Abby might want us to get back together in the future. And I told him that wouldn't be possible, 'cos Abby's in love with him, and I'm in love with someone else,"

Her heart sank even further.

"Um, anyway, Abby just caught up with me and bugged me about who I was in love with, and she worked it out, and she told me the person I'm in love with has loved me for a long time,"

The whole time he had been talking he'd been moving closer to her.

"Who is she, Tony?"

"It's you, Katie. She IS you. There's no one else, you're the one for me,"

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

"That's not funny, Tony, that's not funny at all," she muttered, and stumbled away from him. He hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her back against his body, slanting his mouth over hers. He poured all his love for her into that kiss, and when he pulled away, he left her reeling.

"I know I joke around a lot, Kate, but not about that, never about that. I love you, I promise,"

She beamed, tears spilling out of the corners of her eyes, "Really?"

"With all my heart, Kate,"

She beamed and crushed her lips against his. He slid his hands up her back to cup the back of her head as he ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of her lips, begging for entrance. She allowed him, returning the favour. He curled his tongue around hers and then explored the depths of her mouth. They only pulled apart when they needed to breathe.

"Got anything you need to say to me, Katie?" he asked breathlessly, a playful tone to his voice.

"Maybe," she teased.

"Yes, I love you, Tony, but you already knew that,"

"Nice to hear it from you though," he replied, and kissed her again.

They stayed there, joined at the lips, for another hour, before heading back to Jackson's store, fingers entwined.

"So, uh, what are we gonna tell Gibbs?" Tony asked, as he wrapped his arm around her and tucked her against his body in an attempt to shield her from the cold wind.

"Well, it's not like he's got a leg to stand on, but I can't see us being able to keep it a secret, not with Abby knowing, she'll probably tell him anyway,"

"So, we just don't say anything, and let it play out?"

"Unless you've got a better idea?"

Tony shook his head and Kate grinned as she pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Feels like I'm dreaming," she mumbled.

He smiled at her, a real smile, not his cheesy fake grin, "I know what you mean, but this is real, amazingly,"

00000

Jackson had just finished cooking breakfast when Gibbs strode into the kitchen in his best black suit and a dark red suit, tying a white tie around his neck.

"Son?"

Gibbs looked up as he perfected the knot and correctly interpreted his father's confused look, "Takin' Abs to church. She doesn't like missin' it."

He gratefully accepted his coffee and then choked on it as Abby strode into the kitchen. She wore a black dress that tapered at her tiny waist. It had puff-ball sleeves, a v-neckline that showed a hint of cleavage, and went down to just above her knees. She wore black stilettos and her hair was curly and some of it was clipped back from her face. She looked_ beautiful_.

She grinned as she took in his expression, "Ready to go, Jeth?"

00000

Needless to say, Gibbs got a few disapproving looks from the church elders at his obviously younger significant other, but he couldn't say he really cared. He could only smirk when Winslow double –took at the sight of Abby on his arm. Abby caught said smirk and followed his gaze and could only roll her eyes when they fell on Chuck.

"Stillwater really brings the teenager out in you, doesn't it?"

"_You_ bring the teenager out in me, Abs,"

"N'aww, Leroy, you sweet talker, you,"

"Abby," he warned.

"Fineee. But it would be so much fun to call you Leroy!"

"Makes me feel like a kid, darlin'. That's what everyone called me when I was little,"

She chuckled and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth as they filed into the church.

Once inside, he pretty much listened to what the minister was saying, until his hand drifted to Abby's upper thigh, and he froze. He checked again, to make sure he wasn't mistaken, and sure enough, through the fabric of her dress, he could feel the outline of a strap, that ran up her leg. He sucked in his breath and then glanced down at her legs. They were encased in barely black nylon. His brain went blank.

_Abby…. wearing a suspender belt and stockings…in church…..guuuh._

He started as Abby's coat landed in his lap. He glanced at her and frowned at her smirk, but then he realised his thought process had apparently been betrayed by his body and he glared at her, as if it was his fault he couldn't control himself.

He managed to regain control just before the mass ended, and got out of the church without incident, but then Abby walked down the street ahead of him, and his gaze locked on her ass, his thoughts returning to their previous place and he whistled. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"Did you seriously just wolf-whistle at me, Leroy?" she drawled. He chuckled and strode forward.

"You know I did, _Abigail_,"

She shivered, "Ok, I get what you mean, it is weird. I'll stop calling you Leroy,"

He laughed and pulled her into his arms, "I love you, Abs,"

She beamed at him, _that had come out of nowhere_, "I love you too, Jeth,"

He grinned back and then crushed his lips against hers.

"I guess they just keep getting younger, huh, Leroy?" a loud voice, designed to attract the remainder of the church congregation that were in the street, spoke from behind them. Abby dragged her lips away from his and they turned to see Chuck Winslow stood there with his family. Gibbs laughed.

"Chuck, this is Abby, and for the record she's only ten years younger than me. She's also the love of my life, and has been for the last thirteen years, so you better watch what you say about her,"

"Thirteen years and you still haven't bought her a diamond, Leroy?" Chuck drawled, referring to Abby's naked ring finger.

"I'm not the diamond kinda girl Chuck, and Jeth knows that, so maybe you should butt your nose out!" Abby snapped, drawing a chuckle from many a parishoner.

"We'd love to stay and chat, but we've got better things to do," Gibbs said, and winked, before wrapping his arm around Abby's waist, turning and walking them down the street, back to the store.

"Suspenders in church, Abs? You _tryin'_ to give me a heart attack?"

She laughed, "I always wear stockings to church. You know I hate tights! You're the one that got turned on in _church_, perv,"

She shoved the door to the store open and they traipsed in from the cold.

He growled and picked up her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and wound her arms around his neck, and arched her eyebrow.

"_Now_, Gunny?"

"Uh-huh," he mumbled, as he concentrated on not dropping her as he carried her to the stairs one-handed, the other concentrating on pushing her skirt up so he could see her stocking tops.

"You have a stocking fetish don't you?" she asked him, her expression similar to the one she had worn when she'd twigged he wanted to have sex in his car.

"_Men_ have a stocking fetish, Abs, I think it's ingrained,"

She laughed as he backed them into the bathroom, "You may be right, Tony-,"

"Abs, I _don't wanna know_ if DiNozzo has a stocking fetish," he snapped, depositing her on the unit next to the sink.

A throat was cleared from behind them, "Uh, well, I do, boss,"

Gibbs twisted round so fast he thought he'd possibly done some damage to his neck. Tony was reclined in the bath, covered in bubbles, _Kate_ leaning back against his chest, both of them trying not to laugh.

"What the HELL?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry its been so long, I've been really busy with school and my uni application. Thanks so much for the reviews **** this chapter picks up where last chapter ended…**

"_You have a stocking fetish don't you?" she asked him, her expression similar to the one she had worn when she'd twigged he wanted to have sex in his car._

"_Men have a stocking fetish, Abs, I think it's ingrained,"_

_She laughed as he backed them into the bathroom, "You may be right, Tony-,"_

"_Abs, I don't wanna know if DiNozzo has a stocking fetish," he snapped, depositing her on the unit next to the sink._

_A throat was cleared from behind them, "Uh, well, I do, boss,"_

_Gibbs twisted round so fast he thought he'd possibly done some damage to his neck. Tony was reclined in the bath, covered in bubbles, Kate leaning back against his chest, both of them trying not to laugh._

"_What the HELL?"_

00000

Gibbs stared at them intently, waiting for an answer.

"Well?" he barked.

"Jeth, calm down," Abby muttered, laying a hand on his arm, but he ignored her.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF, DINOZZO!"

Tony squeezed Kate's hand in his, looked his boss in the eyes and cleared his throat, "Uh, I'm in love with Kate, boss, and uh, she loves me back. We're in love,"

Abby squealed, "Awwww, you guys!"

She then slipped off the counter, righted her dress and grabbed her irate lover's hand.

"C'mon Jeth, I thought you wanted…,"

He cut her off, glaring, "Abby, I have to deal with this!"

She snorted, "Deal with it how? What can you do without being a hypocrite, babe?"

He narrowed his eyes, yanked his hand out of her grip and stormed out of the bathroom, leaving her crestfallen.

There was a quiet pause, only to be broken by Tony.

"Don't think you're getting laid anytime soon, Abs," he said, chuckling.

Abby glared at him and gave him the middle finger, before hurrying after Gibbs.

Kate twisted in his arms to straddle him, and arched her right eyebrow, looking at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked, completely confused.

"Do YOU want to get laid anytime soon?"

He nodded eagerly and she had to smirk as she felt him against her inner thigh.

"Well, stop being a jack-ass to my best friend, comprende?"

He nodded and she bent down and kissed him, only to break the kiss and squeal as he surged up into her body, right to the hilt.

"_Fuck_, Kate," he muttered, against her neck.

"That was the general idea of the group bath, wasn't it?"

He chuckled as he lazily thrust into her. _Who knew Kate had a secret dirty side?_

00000

Gibbs could hear Abby calling his name behind him as he stormed through the house and into the kitchen, heading for the back door. His father was cooking dinner, and turned, bewildered, at the sound of his angry approach.

"Son?"

He completely ignored him, and reached the back door, only to find it locked. He reached for the key hanging up next to it when Abby appeared in the kitchen doorway, tears streaming down her face. Jackson looked at her and then back to his son, glaring.

"You go out that door, Leroy, consider yourself banished from this house,"

Gibbs froze.

Abby gasped, "Jackson, no!"

"Yes, Abby. I've heard my boy has ruined many relationship by being a heartless bastard, but I've only ever seen him as happy as he is with you when he was with Shannon, and if he screws this up and hurts you, he can consider himself disowned,"

Tears were now flowing freely, leaving black mascara trails down her cheeks, and Gibbs' eyes locked on hers.

"Please don't leave, Jeth. I'd never forgive myself if I was the reason you and Jackson fell out again, please, come and talk to me! What did I do that upset you this much?"

Gibbs' eyes narrowed again. _She didn't even know what she'd done wrong to upset him._

"What did you DO? Abigail, you COMPLETELY undermined MY authority in front of MY subordinates!"

"Jeth!"

"WHAT? What else would you call it?"

"They're not just you're subordinates, Jethro, they're your FRIENDS! And you're in no position to be angry about this, seeing as this is exactly what we did! At least Tony went about it the right way, he told her he loves her BEFORE he fucked her!" Abby practically screamed, furious herself.

"Yeah, well DiNozzo's fucking perfect, isn't he? This is it, isn't it? You've realized you made a mistake, you'd rather be with Tony!"

"NO! YOU NEED TO FORGET ABOUT ME AND TONY! IT WAS YEARS AGO, YOU JEALOUS BASTARD! I LOVE YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Their shouting match had brought Tony and Kate, wrapped in towels, and McGee to the doorway. Tony took one look at the tears streaming down her face and hurried over to her, hauling her into his arms.

"Abs? Baby, are you ok?"

She shook her head and then buried it in the crook of his neck.

"SEE! I'M NEVER GOING TO BE HIM!"

Abby exploded out of Tony arms across the room and launched herself at her lover. She grabbed his head with both hands and held on tight, forcing him to look at her.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE HIM, YOU IDIOT! TONY AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS, AND HAVE BEEN FOR FOUR YEARS! HE'S IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND, AND I'M ECSTATIC FOR THEM, SO WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

She stared at him, expectantly, and froze when she saw tears well up in his eyes. He suddenly surged forwards and crushed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers, his arms securing her to his body.

She stared back into his eyes, alarmed, as his tears spilled down his cheeks.

"You're right, God, you're so right. I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry,"

She sniffed, "Abby,"

His expression clouded with confusion, "Huh?"

"It's Abby, not God, humbled as I am,"

She saw the light come back on in his eyes.

"I love you, Abby, more than you could ever know,"

"You ready to stop being a complete and utter dinlo?"

"Uh, I'm not exactly sure what a dinlo is, but if it's anything like an idiot, then yes, I am,"

"Eh, it loosely translates to idiot… So, you're gonna actually believe Tony is in love with Kate and stop thinking that he and I want to get back together?"

"Yup."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Abs," he sighed, exasperatedly, "I promise,"

"Alrighty then, I suppose I forgive you, mister. You know I love you too, right?"

"Pretty sure I heard when you were screaming it at me," he replied, smirking, and she cuffed the back of his head before moving in for a kiss.

Tony turned at the sound of sniffing and was shocked to see the tears spilling out of his girlfriend's eyes.

"Kate?"

"It's so sweet, Tones!"

"Uh, yeah," he replied, starting to get uncomfortable as Gibbs' and Abby's kiss continued, becoming more passionate. Eventually they broke apart and Abby wiped the tears from her lover's cheeks, took his hand in hers and dragged him out of the room.

"Noooonerrrr," Tony muttered, under his breath.

There was a pause, and then Kate elbowed him in the ribs, hard.

"Um, OWW?"


End file.
